


Nice Things [PODFIC]

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave knows his bro is into some weird stuff. Knows he runs a questionable paysite with a smorgasbord of kinks. And yeah─ that’s really… something. Something he tries not to think over too much. But when he comes home one night to find Dirk in a dress and a deal on the table, he can’t ignore it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Things [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

> [Nice Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/347980) written by [Ahmerst.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmerst)

Title: [Nice Things](../347980)  
Author: [Ahmerst](../../users/Ahmerst)  
Reader: Kitsune Heart  
Fandom: Homestuck  
Pairings: Dirk/Dave  
Rating: Explicit  
Length: 1:51:23  
Cover: Ahmerst  
Background music: [Dreams (B.B.B.F.F. Remix)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1R_5a09iCs) by TripleBlueShell

 

Summary:

Dave knows his bro is into some weird stuff. Knows he runs a questionable paysite with a smorgasbord of kinks. And yeah─ that’s really… something. Something he tries not to think over too much. But when he comes home one night to find Dirk in a dress and a deal on the table, he can’t ignore it any longer.

 

Links: [Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aa1vp0kek8hy2no/Nice%20Things%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nice-things)

Make sure to check out Ahmerst's fic itself for some amazing artwork!

Cross posted at amplificathon, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
